Fandom Book
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: COLECCIÓN DE SHOTS/DRABBLES - Libro dedicado a cumplir pedidos de miembros del fandom y mios. Todo tipo de contenido, de todo tipo de ships (incluso crack). Lee bajo tu propia advertencia - Actualmente contiene: Kallura y Shidge.
1. Antes de comenzar

_**ANTES DE COMENZAR…**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **¡LEE TODO HASTA EL FINAL ANTES DE DEJAR UN COMENTARIO!**_

.

.

.

.

Un placer que me estén leyendo :) Para ser simples, este libro surgió al darme cuenta que en nuestro bello fandom existen muchas ships que son ignoradas :v Pero sobre todo, esto pasa en el lado latino, ya que no somos mucho y pos ia thu zabe!

He creado esto más enfocado a aquellos que gustan de las parejas o situaciones crack/trash principalmente. Es por ello que les digo que no tengan miedo en pedir lo que desean :) Les recomiendo que sus pedidos estén por aquí, ubicados en cada categoría que iré explicando ahora mismo.

.

 _ **IMAGINA**_

Consiste en describir como creo que seria una X situación con X pj/s. Sólo busca describir de forma muy general y suele contener bastante OoC que la mayor parte de las cosas aquí mencionadas.

Son cortos y no suelen superar las 500 palabras.

.

 _ **ESCENARIOS**_

Similar al "imagina", pero un poco más explícito. No tiene diálogos y es más apegado al canon. Rara vez está ubicado en AUs.

Se usa el término escenario, porque se ubica en un sólo momento pero muy bien descrito.

.

 _ **SHOT / ONESHOT**_

Básicamente un fanfic de un sólo capítulo (autoconclusivo). Basado en el canon o AUs, siempre evitando el OoC.

Yo lo manejo bajo un mínimo de 900 palabras.

Si este es de mi agrado suficiente, será publicado en un libro aparte también para que tenga su propio lugar de honor.

Puede contener personajes canónicos, OCs, FCs o a rayita xD

.

 _ **DRABBLE**_

El mismo caso que el shot, pero lo manejo de entre 500-900 palabras.

.

 _ **VIÑETA**_

El mismo caso del shot y el drabble, pero de menos de 500 palabras.

.

 _ **TYPE OF...**_

Algo así como un imagina canónico, en forma de lista donde se pide como crees que sería una cierta lista de personajes en X situación o si ellos tuvieran cierta ocupación o su opinión sobre algo.

Pueden ser canónico o en AUs. Con poco OoC de ser posible.

.

 _ **HEADCANON**_

De parejas, grupos o sólo un personaje.

Cosas que creo que podrían llegar a ser canónicas, todo basado en mi imaginación y el canon.

.

 _ **¡Y MÁS!**_

.

Si tienes alguna otra sugerencia y/o pedido para el contenido de este libro, puedes comentar en esta sección. Como dije, no temas en hacer algún pedido :D Si este libro se llena, es probable que se haga una segunda edición uvu)r

Se agregará el comentario con el pedido, que de momento comenzaré con los que me dejen en Wattpad ya que ahí publiqué esto primero :P Lo siento, pero tardaré en subir algo que pidan por aquí…

.

 _¡Buen día a todos pequeños leones! :B_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **NOTA FINAL PODEROSA**_

Todo contenido solicitados puede ser SFW y NSFW.

.

Disfruten 3


	2. Drabble (NSFW) Kallura

Pedido de _**anoniblast25**_ : A ver si muy verga: siempre he creído que Keith se puede coger a Allura en su traje paladín mientras él tiene el de BOM. ¿Qué opinas? Dato extra: a él le gusta rasgarle el traje de licra, así que imagino que durante una ocasión, le rasga la tela de los pechos (y típico, sale el BONG de las sheshes de Allura).

. . . sí, es porno.

:u

 _ **VOLTRON FANDOM**_

 _ **PRIMER PEDIDO**_

 _ **DRABBLE KALLURA [KEITH X ALLURA]**_

Simplemente no podía enojarse con el de melena azabache aun cuando recién le había rasgado el traje de paladín. Ella también tenía un enorme deseo de ser tomada por él, dejarse caer entre sus brazos y ser deshecha por ese chico.

Día tras días debía fingir que estaba bien con su partida con la Espada de Marmora. Le dolía no tenerlo cerca y no precisamente por dejar su lugar como líder de Voltron, sino por dejarla a ella sola, sin su apoyo en los momentos más difíciles.

Keith había tomado una decisión que lastimó a esa mujer que juraba amar, a aquella que antes besaba noche tras noche para evidenciar sus sentimientos sin tener que hablar. No era bueno con las palabras, siendo eso lo que le llevó a esa irritante conversación (si así podía llamarse), donde sólo le indicó que se retiraría. No le preguntó cómo se sentía y eso lo llevó a sentirse débil más de una vez.

Ambos agradecían que ahora mismo, tras la llegada de Lotor y llegar a planes contra Zarkon, los dos equipos (Voltron y la Espada de Marmora) habían comenzado a trabajar en los mismos sitios (y momentos). Gracias a esa última misión, volvía a dormir en el castillo, con ella.

Ninguno lo había soportado, así que ahora estaban en lo que anteriormente había sido la habitación del terrestre.

—Más... —rogaba la alteana que contoneaba sus caderas en busca de que el miembro masculino entrara profundamente— Keith.

Sus mejillas canela brillaron por las lágrimas que surcaron un camino hasta su barbilla. La estaban complaciendo sin mostrar piedad alguna.

El varón sujetó los senos redondos de la princesa que chilló consecuencia del placer que esos roces le provocaban. Su cuerpo temblaba, quería más pero ese estúpido traje no se lo permitía (bueno, habría sido peor si no alcanzaba a quitarse la parte que correspondía a la armadura). Para el exintegrante de Voltron había una solución muy fácil, así que aún contra los deseos de su amante, rasgó la sección de lycra que abarcaba los pechos que parecían agradecidos por estar libres pues el movimiento rítmico que realizaron había sido maravilloso.

Allura mordió su lengua evitando quejarse de la locura que habían realizado con su traje, ¿pero a esta altura que mierda importaba la ropa?

El moreno tomó del cabello a su mujer obligando a que la espalda se arqueara más. Soltó la melena y rápidamente la penetró. Sus testículos golpeaban rítmicamente el clítoris, a un compás paralelo al movimiento que había dentro de su vagina.

La pareja se sentía en la gloria, gozando de sus cuerpos, expresando su placer y amor entre gemidos.

Él gruñó. Con maestría giró a su chica, quedando frente a frente; dicho movimiento la llevó a un orgasmo casi fugaz que intentó ocultar de su compañero (quien obviamente lo notó) que relamía sus labios, deseoso de probar su piel chocolate. Inclinándose, posó su boca en los pequeños pezones de la peliblanca, lamiendo repetidas veces. La princesa quería un trato más rudo, por lo que, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo, recibió mordiscos que de a poco se quedaban marcados como muestra de sólo pertenecerle a ella.

—Parece que a su alteza le fascina los tratos que le doy —se burló ladino el chico que miraba celosamente las expresiones lujuriosas de su amada—. Lamento decir que pronto alcanzaremos el clímax.

—Por favor —pidió, besándolo como aceptación a sus palabras.

Tras responderle, se acostó colocando sus antebrazos a los lados de su cabeza evitando poner demasiado peso sobre ella. Solo moviendo sus caderas, entraba y salía. Apretaba sus dientes, intentando aguantar lo más que pudiera, pero la estimulación auditiva que tenía tan cerca no era buena para ello.

Levantándose un poco, explotó sobre el vientre y abdomen femenino. Cayó al lado de su mujer, que le observaba levemente adormilada por el cansancio de los orgasmos.

Keith tomó los redondos senos, besándolos con ternura. Allura tembló una última vez antes de abrazarle para que ambos durmieran.

—Debiste quitarte el traje —reprochó ella con los ojos cerrados—. Quería tocarte.

—Lo siento, lo necesitaba con urgencia, así que ya sabes... Es más fácil abrir la parte de la entre pierna.

—Mmmhh... Por cierto —ella se acurrucó más cerca, procurando que sus frentes se tocaran—. Me voy a vengar por lo que le hiciste a este traje. Ya es el tercero desde que comenzamos a salir.

—¡Oh, linda! Siempre me gustan tus venganzas...

Antes de caer definitivamente rendido, acarició los cabellos plata. Mañana volvería extrañar ese calor, todo ese aroma que ahora se impregnaba en su cuerpo.

Joven, espero que haya sido de su agrado uwu)r Fue un placer trabajar esta pareja que tiene mucho porno, por lo que fue fácil inspirarse XD

Esperen pronto más actualizaciones de este libro. Iré lenta pero segura :D Así que inviten a sus amigos a hacer pedidos variados :v No se emocionen como la Nina que voy a tener que ir intercalando entre escritos :B

¡Buen día! ;)

Canciones que inspiraron:

\- _Miniskirt_ de A.O.A.

\- _'Ko Ko Bop X Shangri-La' MASHUP_ de EXO & VIXX


	3. Oneshot (AU ANGST) Shidge

Pedido de _**DiamontSky**_ : Aquí te dejo una sugerencia: ¿has escuchado del Hanahaki Disease? ¿Esa enfermedad ficticia en la que toses/vomitas flores por amor no correspondido? Bueno, mi propuesta es una versión Shidge, Pidge siendo la que sufre de la enfermedad.

Tenía la idea desde hace tiempo porque me gustaba el concepto de que, pues, Pidge es una guardiana del bosque, que, uh, irónicamente se asfixia en flores :v (ay, que lindas ideas tengo) No pido más que angst, ya si te agrada la idea la vas moldeando a tu gusto uwu

 _ **VOLTRON FANDOM**_

 _ **SEGUNDO PEDIDO**_

 _ **ONESHOT [ANGST] SHIDGE**_

La primera vez que observó una de esas flores de cerezo fue tras la desaparición de Shiro en su pelea contra Zarkon. Se había quedado dormida, llorando por la pérdida de su líder, por ese hombre que le había provocado un deseo de amor. Al despertar, al día siguiente, en la comisura de sus labios apareció esa pequeña flor.

Como buena mujer de ciencia no se asustó, pensó que tal vez alguien la había dejado. ¿Quién? Ella aseguraba que se trataba del fornido varón, que de alguna forma había regresado y le estaba dejando esa prueba de que estaba cerca. ¡Sabía que sólo él podía dejar su flor favorita!

—Pidge, él no está aquí —le repetía Keith cada que ella encontraba una flor al amanecer.

Observaba como cada uno la veía con pena por esas afirmaciones tan alejadas de la realidad. Pero así también veía a los demás que de forma nefasta intentaban continuar con sus labores en Voltron, buscando nuevos aliados e integrando a Allura al equipo.

La princesa. Esa que adoraba y admiraba por fuera, pero por dentro era otro tema. Sabía lo orgullosa que era y su inexperiencia debido al tiempo en que estuvo _dormida_. Conocía a la perfección las inseguridades que estaban presentes en su mente y esa soledad de ser, tal vez, la última alteana. Pero había algo que más odiaba y envidiaba de ella, el que llorase tan libremente por que Takashi no se encontraba con ellos, porque su enamorado no estaba ahí.

Conforme los días pasaban comprendía que eran celos. Por su físico. Por su amor correspondido que ahora parecía un sin sentido. Por sus habilidades como alteana. Por sus sentimientos. Por el trato que recibía de otros. Por no tener miedo de ser ella en cada momento.

Y el momento llegó… El japonés regresó y las flores aumentaron. Las lágrimas aparecieron y la soledad no desapareció.

Descubrió de forma tan irónica que estaba enamorada del de cicatriz. Porque ahora padecía una estúpida enfermedad en que las flores eran expulsadas de su cuerpo por sufrir de un amor no correspondido. ¿Dónde residía precisamente esa ironía? Una de sus principales habilidades, como paladín verde, estaba relacionada al crecimiento y manejo de la flora. Aunque eso mismo le permitió ocultar un poco su padecimiento.

Misión tras misión, viendo como la interacción entre los paladines negro y azul se hacía cada vez más íntima, se iba convirtiendo en una forma de decoración de la cabina de su león.

Lance parecía comprender un poco lo que sucedía, pero al mismo tiempo desconocía si era algo normal el que la pequeña castaña fuera por el castillo dejando uno que otro pétalo rosa a su andar.

Cuando ella encontró a su hermano sus malestares disminuyeron, pero no desaparecían, los estúpidos sentimientos románticos seguían ahí.

No había día en que no viera al idiota japonés de mirada zagas y cuerpo escultural. Ese que a veces le pedía un consejo para entender mejor los mecanismos de los equipos enemigos. El que tontamente le preguntaba sobre gustos femeninos para buscar algo para la princesa. Aquel que, en su peor momento, una noche en que sentía asfixiarse en cerezos, él llegó a abrazarle.

—¿Dónde has conseguido tantas flores? —preguntó observando la habitación de la joven.

—Emm… Parte de mis habilidades. Tu sabes, paladín verde…

—Las flores de cerezo son mis favoritas —tomó una cercana a la puerta y la colocó en el cabello castaño—. Y a ti te quedan muy bien, Katie.

—Gracias. Iré a dormir.

Cerrando la puerta, no paró de toser esas malditas plantas que ahora le asfixiaban en la realidad. Ese sueño ahora era realidad.

Conocía la cura, más no quería ser orillada a realizarla pues con ello los hermosos sentimientos que florecieron se desvanecerían. Su primer amor quedaría en el olvido, lejos de ser algún tipo de realidad en un futuro tal vez cuando ella fuese mayor de edad o más linda o más femenina. No iba a perder tan pronto la esperanza, eso no era propio de ella. Aun cuando observaba que la princesa y su amado estaban cerca, estaba segura que un día podría ocupar ese lugar a su lado.

Ella también tenía puntos bueno, varios que hasta el mismo Lotor había remarcado cuando convivió con ellos en el castillo en su tregua.

Un príncipe tan diferente a aquella enemiga que también era su compañera. Varias veces se convirtió en un tipo de amiga para el de piel morada que llegaba a hablarle sobre su equipo de generales, las armas que poseían y el tipo de tecnología que manejaba, como un híbrido de la cultura alteana y la galra.

Siempre se veía observada por Shiro cuando hablaba con Lotor, por lo que con el deseo de obtener su atención puso en riesgo los secretos del castillo y de Voltron.

Fue reprendida, relegada y tontamente el llanto y su enfermedad aumentaron. Nada mejoraba en su vida y su estúpido amor parecía cada vez más imposible.

No se sentía con el derecho de confesarse. Arriesgaba todo para no ganar nada ya que aseguraba que sería rechazada por mil y una razones, unas sin sentido alguno. Pero así era ella en el amor, una completa perdedora sin experiencia alguna. Miedosa, egoísta y celosa.

El día del mayor ataque al Imperio Galra llegó y junto a esto la casi pérdida de Pidge. No sólo fue herida de gravedad por su amado, sino que esto fue a causa de una hipoxia causada de la estúpida enfermedad de Hanahaki en el peor momento. El poco oxígeno en su cuerpo la mantuvo a salvo casi hasta el final, donde cayó sangrante y escupiendo horribles flores de cerezo casi marchitas; había encontrado la forma de evitar toser por largos periodos de tiempo, siendo eso la causa de su asfixia.

Shiro fue controlado por Zarkon de alguna forma que no comprendía. Su hombro era atravesado por esa mano robótica al proteger a la princesa que tanto celaba por estar junto a su primer amor.

Su cuerpo no resistía más, pero gracias a todo eso fue que el líder reaccionó para sacar a todos de ahí. La misión no pudo completarse, pero a él no le importaba porque quería salvar a la pequeña Holt que no alcanzaba a respirar por sus flores favoritas. Y es que él nunca quiso admitir que la adoraba, que más de una vez quiso ser el amor de su vida, pero se anteponía sus miedos a lo que le habían hecho, el pretexto de ser mucho mayor a ella e incluso él también intentó cambiar sus sentimientos viendo a la princesa de Altea.

Pero ahora lo sabía, ella sufría por él y ahora, para salvarla, ya no existiría ese amor que pudo corresponder. Para ese momento, un botón flor de naranjo salía por la boca de Takashi.

Me encantó esta propuesta 3 Tal vez no es lo suficiente Angst como se me pidió :'v Pero a mi si me dolió el kokorito con lo que redacté. Probablemente es debido a que es sencillo y corto, no estoy del todo segura :P Me gustó meterle un poco de PidTor y Shallura XD Luego traigo más :v Ya saben que me tomo mi tiempo para redactar estas cosas y ya llegaron más pedidos xd

Los amo babys 3 Ya pronto publicaré este libro en fanfiction, así que espero que puedan comentar ahí también :'D ¡Bye!


	4. Drabble AU NSFW Pidtor

Pedido de _**Sofialjm256**_ : Bueeeno. Digamos que es como un AU escolar PidTor. Donde Pidge es la novia de Lotor, el hijo del director que tiene fama de ser un delincuente juvenil. Y pues, que a ella no la pueden molestar por estar conectada directamente al director. Y la mayoría creería que ella no ama a Lotor, pero en realidad, lo adora (y viceversa aunque no lo diga xD). ¿Puede tener NSFW? :0

NOTA: No me peguen si no tomo todos los pedidos Xd Pero ya había aclarado que no tendrían orden y tampoco iba a poder tomar todos :'v No me manten /3

 _ **VOLTRON FANDOM**_

 _ **TERCER PEDIDO**_

 _ **DRABBLE [AU!NSFW] PIDTOR**_

—Demonios, Pidge —gruñó el peliblanco.

Intentaba controlarse, pero el placer que la boca de su chica le otorgaba lo enloquecía. Abrió los ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron; ella intentaba verse como una completa inocente con su facha de niña nerd ruda que no sabía lo que era el pecado carnal.

Él era conocido por ser un delincuente a pesar de tener una buena posición en la escuela debido a que su padre era el director de la escuela. No era del todo la verdad, sino que simplemente buscaba defenderse a si mismo de las habladurías al igual que defender a toda costa a las personas que quería, entre las que se encontraba su hermosa novia que ahora mismo se encontraba hincada frente a él.

A diferencia de su persona, ella era una de las chicas más inteligentes del instituto llegando a ser ese uno de los puntos por los que muchos se metían con ella, incluso él mismo. Pero fue la valentía de la pequeña Holt para hacerle frente lo que le atrajo a esa mujer de melena castaña.

Cuando menos se lo esperó ya se le había confesado obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa entre lágrimas y abrazos. Si no fuera porque pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo muchos no creerían que ellos fuesen pareja, pero eso no era relevante, le bastaba con que por esa relación nadie la tocase dentro o fuera del instituto.

—E-espera —imploró por la velocidad con que le daban cariño.

—Tu soportas más —habló alejándose de su objetivo—, guapo.

La fémina adoraba llamarle así en privado para hacerle sonrojar. Una de esas tantas cosas ocultas que ellos tenían ya que, a los ojos de la sociedad, ellos no se querían en lo absoluto, estando juntos exclusivamente para protegerse al uno al otro.

¿Pero que sabía el mundo sobre ellos? Se amaban, a su forma, buscando que sólo ellos vieran todos los lados del otros. Ese tipo de cosas tenían mucho más valor. Pasar tiempo con la familia y amigos del otro, pasar sus tardes juntos, apoyarse en los problemas y celebrar los premios de la vida.

Podía parecer que el joven Lotor no estaba locamente enamorado de la hermosa Katie, pero era tan devoto a ella que podía cumplir todos sus deseos si ella se lo permitiese. Por su parte la chica de gusto por el verde amaba a su príncipe de cabellos de plata mucho más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo, era ese alguien con quien podía compartir su conocimiento sin temor de ser criticada.

—Vamos, ya no puedo esperar…

Dejando de lado sus recuerdos, tomó por los hombros a su novia y ahora era ella quien estaba contra la pared. Levantó un poco su falda para luego dejar de lado la ropa interior de ella y penetrarla al tiempo que la cargaba. Ella sólo tuvo que rodearlo gentilmente con sus piernas que apenas tenían fuerza para ferrarse a él.

Su interior era tan cálido y con las caricias previas, bueno… El asunto terminó justo al filo del orgasmo de su amante.

Ordenando sus ropas bajaron a la pequeña reunión de familias que había en el piso inferior, evento hecho con el propósito de anunciar sus planes futuros para la universidad. Tal vez pronto estarían un tanto separados, pero querían la aprobación de ambas familias para rentar una casa en la capital donde las nuevas escuelas de ambos estarían.

Mátenme porque el final está feo :'D ¡Bye!

PD: Les aviso que estoy organizando un sorteo de tres de tres fanfics (pues, para que yo los escriba con lo que los ganadores soliciten XD) Pueden visitar las siguientes ligas para ello (las pondré como link o enlaces externos, igual en publicación de mi muro) - /fb/vVp9F || /vVp9F/kuronekochanmlc-fanfiction-reward || KuroNekoChanMLC/photos/a.740975399277532.1073741828.740826015959137/1784649528243442/?type=3

Por favor participen 3 Me sirve mucho para dar a conocer mi trabajo ya que a futuro me gustaría poder crear un y recibir request de su parte :'3 A futuro quiero escribir cosas originales y si ustedes me apoyan podré alcanzar ese sueño más pronto.


End file.
